charmed_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Parker Halliwell
"By the way, thanks for your help tonight. I'm sorry that it takes me being in danger for you to even talk to me." - Parker to PJ. Parker Penelope Halliwell is a daughter of the next Generation of Charmed witches as well as the second born daughter of Charmed One; Phoebe Halliwell and Coop, the cupid. She is the younger sister of PJ Halliwell and the older sister of Peyton Halliwell and the fourth niece of Prue Trudeau, Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Parker is a decedent of the Warren family line of witches dating back to Melinda Warren of the 16th Century. History Early Life Parker Halliwell was born on November 16, 2008, on the day of Chris' fourth birthday, to Warren witch and Charmed One; Phoebe Halliwell and Coop the cupid in the Halliwell Manor. Despite the unconventional place of birth, Parker was soon doted on by her family, especially Chris who saw Parker as a birthday present. Within a month of her birth, Parker was given a joint Wiccaning with her cousin; Melinda who was born seventeen days previous to celebrate them into the Warren line. Appearance Parker is a very gorgeous young woman, that looks near identical to her mother. * Hair: Parker has shoulder length dark brown hair, which she inherited from her mother, and is usually worn loose, though sometimes it is pulled up though she used to wear it in various styles. All her life she has hand long hair, and as she matured she has dressed her hair less messily and does a mix of curling and straightening her hair, though it is naturally curly. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Parker is widely gorgeous young woman with light olive skin, a pair of almond shaped hazel eyes that although are her mother's brown has a shade of green to them. She has a slender figure with an athletic build with high cheekbones despite her very tall height with her being the tallest of the Halliwell women. Parker has also entertained the idea of getting a tattoo. * Wardrobe: Parker has a natural and relaxed sense of style favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft feminine pieces such as fashionable dresses and skirts with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. Though when she has to dress up she does it with a unique sense of style. She has been seen to wear many accessories such as large, dangle earrings, long pendants, necklaces and a variety of rings and always wears her silver locket with the Triquettra engraved on it and a charm bracelet with a triquettra, the letter P and a lot more little charms. Personality Parker is described as being tough as nails, and can also, at times, but brash, impulsive and slightly immature young woman yet she can also be fairly tough, feisty and witty. She is one of the most rebellious of the Halliwell cousins, and is thought to be very similar to that of her cousin Chris Halliwell with them both being very independent and stubborn individuals that will do more than anything for family. As well as showing typical Halliwell sarcasm which comes out mostly towards her mother. As a witch, Parker possesses extensive knowledge of magic, her birthright of witchcraft, and the usage of her powers. Like with Chris she can also be very manipulative and secretive. She always speaking her mind and is more than a little standoffish, but she is also very stubborn yet can also be very blunt which leads to her offending a lot more people than she helps. Parker is fearless, and headstrong knowing that when something goes through her mind, she'll do it unless something directly tells her not to do it. Parker is a demon hunter, and often takes pleasure in her job as a witch, as she is a very determined and pushy person that often acts without thinking but seems to learn from her mistakes as well as being compassionate and loving. She is more than often letting her cousin and best friend; Melinda be the calm to her storm as well as constantly fighting with her big sister PJ and forcing Peyton to be the voice of reason between the sisters. Parker also has a lot of negative energy towards her mother as well as abandonment and betrayal. Parker is also willing to do anything to protect her family; even if it means going against her own strict morals, with her unstoppable passion for family being her biggest vulnerability. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move object and individuals by using your mind. Although not her first ability, this is Parker's most powerful ability with some believing that her telekinesis is even more powerful than that of her Aunt Prue's including her control over the power. Channeling the power with her hands, this has become Parker's primary power and the one that she uses the most. Parker also has a habit of taking full advantage of this ability, and often using it both to save and get revenge. * Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. Parker initially struggled a lot with using this ability, being unable to control when the ability works. It took her a long time to learn how to control her astral projection, however in trying to control her astral projection, she ended up creating an alternative astral form that kept trying to take over Parker. * Projection: The ability to project a desire to reality. Unlike all of her abilities this is the ability that Parker uses the least with her having a massive fear of what the ability could and can do, yet she has been taught how to use the ability by her Aunt Billie. Parker tends to use her projection abilities as a last resort and has used it against her most powerful of opponents though she still struggles with the ability. * Hydrokinesis: The ability to create, control and manipulate water. Similar to her Telekinesis, Parker channels this ability with her hands, and was not an ability, she ever thought that she would have, and yet she quickly learned how to use, and develop the ability her hydrokinesis being the power she uses second to her telekinesis, and like her telekinesis, Parker tends to take full advantage over her hydrokinesis. Cupid Powers * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. Although not her favorite ability over the years, Parker has learned to gain some semblance of control over her empathy and has learned how to use the ability to her advantage with the help of her sister Peyton. Though like PJ she does struggle a lot with the ability as empathy still seems unnatural to her. * Beaming: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of hearts. Due to being part-cupid, Parker can naturally beam, and is able to go anywhere including places he has never been before. She is able to remote beam people form one place to another and like her sister PJ, this was the first power that Parker received. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges as well as the family. Due to being part-cupid, Parker is able to sense people, though her sensing abilities have a little to be desired of with her often sensing the wrong people although she has no trouble sensing her sisters, or Melinda. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Due to being part-cupid, Parker has the ability to cloak herself and is considered as being one of the best cloakers in her family, with her being able to hide herself from everyone with the exception of her cousin Chris. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. Due to being part-cupid, Parker has the ability to glamour her appearance, and has shown to have a fair bit of control with this ability despite it not being her best with her having learnt everything she knows from her Aunt Paige. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers *'Power of Three:' The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As the child of a Charmed One, Parker has been trained to fight by her mother Phoebe, her Uncle Henry and her Uncle Charlie. * Temporary Powers: As a witch and child of a Charmed One, Parker has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * School Student: Parker is a student at Washington High school, and despite her rebellious nature is a very intelligent student, however when it comes to school, she doesn't really apply herself with her doing just enough to get Bs and As in school but not enough for people to think she'll go much further. As a student, Parker spends most of her time getting into trouble and being sent to the Head's office. While in school, she seems to have a big love for all things science and as a result of wanting to spend more time with Melinda she had joined the school newspaper. * Teaching Assistant: With confusion over whether or not to go to college, Parker, similar to her cousin Hal, was offered the chance to get into teaching at Magic school, by her Uncle Leo, with him hoping it would give her some guidance for her future with her working at Magic school for a couple of hours after school and a few at the weekend. However during her tenure at Magic school, she has found herself really enjoying herself and liking the idea of being able to teach future witches, with her deciding to do Education and Business at college. Relationships Melinda Halliwell Melinda is Parker's maternal cousin through their mothers as well as her best friend. Despite being cousins, Melinda and Parker have always been raised together especially due to the sixteen day difference between the two as they have always stuck together and have been closer than close with one another, even to the point were they go demon hunting together and have a plan in order to do so with her taking on potion making and Parker being the spell caster as they work against the forces of evil with one another. After the death of the Charmed Ones, and their fathers, the pair became even closer with them Parker falling in on herself and Melinda being the only one that can reach her, which quickly resulted in the two being sent to the same middle school together. The two also share a lot of similarities with one another such as them both being orphans and having an older sibling as well as being in the same grade and now they are in the same school and even share a bedroom with one another. Though like most friends the pair have often been lead apart and had their fights, such as when they met Drew Trudeau, their cousin, but have always been able to come back together with them both sharing a bond that will never break with them often putting everything on the line for one another. PJ Halliwell PJ is Parker's older sister. In the beginning Parker and PJ were extremely close with one another with them sharing a room and being the only half witch half cupid's in the world. The pair used to do everything together and even inherited their bigger abilities at the same time. They had a healthy dose of sibling rivalry between them especially when it came to their witch skills. However over time things began to become strained between the pair with Parker having a lot of insecurities about being as good a witch as PJ. Things seemed to get worse when their parents were killed causing Parker to go into a slight depression. On meeting their Aunt Prue, she says that their relationship is the same as Phoebe and hers was, and although the pair fight, they are still sisters, and always have one another's back with Parker willing to give up everything and anything in order to protect her sisters. Though Parker does wish that she had more of a relationship with PJ. Peyton Halliwell Peyton is Parker's baby sister. Like PJ, Parker is very close with her baby sister, even though there is a four year difference between the two sisters, and like their elder sister, Parker is extremely protective over Peyton, especially as the younger has a limited amount of active powers against the forces of evil, and loves spending time with her and doing everything she can for the younger, though she does tend to put the younger one in the middle when she is fighting with PJ. Despite always putting Peyton in the middle of her fights with their elder sister, she spends a lot of her time trying to help Peyton, with her being the one to mostly teach the younger about being a witch, as well as spending time with her in general. Although like most sisters; Parker and Peyton still fight mostly because of PJ's behaviour with the younger often taking charge and acting older than her years, especially in comparison to Parker. Etymology * Parker: It is a rather uncommon English language masculine or feminine unisex given'name' of Old English origin, meaning "park keeper", hence also an Old English occupational surname. Parker was more common in the 19th century as a personal'name' than it is now. The name has variants. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia * Parker got her middle name from her Grams' Penny Halliwell, though her first name Parker came from a list of 50 P names given to her by her Aunt Paige. * Parker, her mother Phoebe and her cousin Wyatt are the only Halliwells born in the Manor, though Christa Jenkins was born there too despite not being a Halliwell. * Parker was born a year and seven months after her sister PJ, and seventeen days before Melinda. * Unlike her older sister, PJ, Parker's birth was not foreseen by their mother, Phoebe. * Parker was afraid of the water up until she was eight, as she had a fear that she may drown. Ironically she is gifted with the power of hydrokinesis. * Parker's best and favorite subject in school is science. * Parker's favorite gift was a Wiccan Charm bracelet she got from her mother on the day Phoebe died. * According to Charlie DeLuca, Parker has abandonment issues. Category:Characters Category:Charmed Children